rwhuumorifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Huumori:Dragon slayer
ohje Aloitus Puhu n00bien kerhossa Mr. newbille. Hän sanoo, että maaginen dragoni pitää tappaa, että voit käyttää taijanomaista iron platebodyä! Hän myös sanoo, että sinun pitää mennä puliukon luokse edgevilleen, wilduun lähellä olevaan mökkiin. Mr. puliukko Olet koputtamassa puliukon oveen, mutta hän ei tule avaamaan, seuraa wilduuta edeltävää ojaa, ja sieltähän sinä puliukon löydätkin, kännissä. Kanna hänet mökkiinsä, ja kysy häneltä vähän tietoa siitä maagisesta rat-dragonista. Hän sanoo, ettei kerro mitään, ellei saa yhtä pontikkapulloa. Pontikkapullo Löydät pontikkapullon näistä kanta-baareista: *Varrockin baari. *Barbarian villagen baari (ei varsinainen baari) *Faladorin baari. Kun olet saanut pontikkapullon, mene takaisin puliukon talolle. Hän ei kuitenkaan tule avaamaan... Puliukon mysteeri Ovi on raollaan, aukase siis puliukon talon ovi, ja näet puliukon kuolleena (tikarilla tapettu). Mene äkkiä N00bien kerholle, ja puhu Mr newbsille puliukosta. Etsivänä Mr. newbs sanoo, että puliukko oli hänen serkkunsa, ja sanoi kertovansa sinulle paikan, mistä voit löytää lisää tietoa maagisesta rat-dragonista, kunhan vain etsit puliukon tappajan. Seuraavaksi mene edgevilleen, siellä mene pankkiin, ja puhu bankerille, hän sanoo, ettei ole nähnytkään vielä ketään sinne menevän, kun ei ole ajatellut katsoa. Hän kuitenkin kertoo, että shopkeeper voisi tietääkkin puliukosta jotakin (on general storessa, edgevillessä), puhu shopkeeperille, ja hän vastaa näin: "assistenttini (Shop assistant) lähti täältä kello 12.00, ja kello 12.30 näin mustiin pukeutuneen miehen menevän puliukon taloon, sitten kuului huutoa, ja mustiin pukeutunut mies lähti pois sieltä. En vain hoksannut, että hän olisi tappanut sen.". Assistentin löytö Sinulla onjo tarpeeksi todisteita siitä, että assistentti tappoi puliukon. Nyt sinun pitää vain löytää se. Ensimmäiseksi mene puliukon talolle, ja seuraa assistentin jalan jälkiä, kunnes ne päättyy barbaarian villageen. Kysy sieltä joltakin barbaarilta, että onko nähnyt mustiin pukeutuvaa miestä. Barbaari vastaa näin: "Juu, ehkä "örks" hän tuotanoin... "örks" meni faladoriin päin "örks". Mene seuraavaksi siis faladoriin päin, mutta älä faladoriin. Kun olet menossa faladoriin päin, törmäät kääpiöön, ja hän sanoo: "Mitä etsit, muukalainen?" sano hänelle näin: "Etsin mustiin pukeutuvaa miestä". Dwarf sanoo: "Minä taidan tietää, minne hän meni. Hän meni meidän kaivoksen kautta faladorin partyroomiin." Mene siis kääpiöitten luolan kautta faladorin partyroomiin (ei kannata mennä portista, sillä guardit hyökkäis sinuun. Kun olet partyroomissa, mene toiseen kerrokseen, missä assistentti onkin (lvl 12). Tapa hänet, ja palaa sitten takaisin n00b kerhon Mr. newbsille puhumaan. Kartan palat Puhu siis N00bi kerhon Mr. newbsille. Hän kiittää sinua, ja sanoo, että sinun pitää mennä puhumaan redlol kirjailijalle (löydät hänet varrockin kirjastosta). Mene siis puhumaan redlolille. Redlol sanoo, että maaginen rat-dragoni oleskelee crandorin tulivuoren osassa, ja sinne ei ole mitään muuta karttaa, paitsi yksi, revitty kolmeen osaan oleva viikinki kartta. Hän antaa sinulle kirjan, joka kertoo kaikesta muusta kuin KARTAN PALOISTA! Sano redlolille, että hän antoi väärän kirjan. Sitten hän antaa oikean kirjan, mutta apua löytyy vain 1 kartan palalle. 1 Kartan pala Mene seuraavaksi puhumaan king goatille redlolin huonosta käytöksestä, valitettavasti king goat on niin kännissä, ettei osaa auttaa sinua, mene seuraavaksi draynor villagen aggie noidan luo. Kysy aggielta, missä kartanpala voisi olla. Hän sanoo, että tietää vain 1 kartanpalan olinpaikan, sano hänelle, että etsit justiinsa sitä. Aggie kertoo lyhyen tekstin, josta sinun pitää yhdistää nämä kirjaimet, että saat sen kaupungin nimen: i'F' you like me, s'A'''y that for me. i '''L'ike you, A'nd maybe you too. '''D'o y'O'''u can make some potions? I can. What is your st'R'ength level? (Eli kaupungin nimi on falador). Sano aggielle näin: "''Okei, okei, my str level is (sinun str levelisi), bye now!" Mene seuraavaksi puhumaan squirelle faladorin valkoisten ritareitten linnan pihalle. Kysy häneltä, että mistäpäin voit löytää 1 kartanpalan. Squire sanoo, että voit löytää sen P.S:ssästä (hankaloittaa questia, P.S on Port Sarim). Mene siis port sarimiin. Kysy sieltä ruoka kauppiaalta, tietääkö, missä on 1 kartanpala. Hän sanoo, että paha demoni (imp demon, lvl 16) söi sen, ja nyt terrorisoi port sarimia. Kysy häneltä, että missä se paha demoni on, ja hän vastaa, että kalastus tarvike kaupan vieressä. Mene siis hiipien demonin taakse, ja potkaise sitä mahtavalla varpaallasi, siten demoni kaatuu, ja menettaa 30 hp:ta, eli hänellä on enää 1 elkku jäljellä. Ota siis päästäsi hiuksi, ja iske häntä mahtavalla hiuksellasi, ja hän kuolee, ota bronze scimitarisi, aukaise demonin maha, ja ota 1 kartanpalanen! Seuraavaksi mene port sarimin vankilaan. 2 kartanpala Mene siis port sarimin vankilaan, ja puhu goblinille, hän sanoo, että saat hommata hänet ulos vankilasta, tai maksaa vankilan vartijalle 10 tonnia, ja hän päästää hänet ulos. Goblini on sinulle kiitollinen, ja antaa sinulle 2 kartanpalan. Hommaa goblini ulos Jos valitsit tämän, olet '''pihi. Kysy goblinilta, että tietääkö, missä on avain. Goblini sanoo, että hän ei oikein tiedä, onko se vartijan taskussa, mutta kokeillaan. Tapa siis vartija (Jail's Guard, level 29), kun olet tappanut hänet, tutki hänen taskut, mutta avaimia ei ole, sitten goblini sanoo, että thiefillä on avaimia joka lähtöön, tutki siis vartijan taskuja uudestaan, ja löydät avaimet thiefin oveen, aukase thiefille ovi, ja tapa hänet, tai uhkää häntä mahtavalla sormellasi, ja ota häneltä goblinin sellin avain, avaa goblinin ovi, ja hän antaa sinulle kiitokseksi 2 kartanpalan. 3 kartanpala osta 5-10 pontikka pulloa (sen enemmän, sen enemmän aikaa). Seuraavaksi mene faladorin itäiseen pankkiin, ja anna bankereille pontikkapullo, kun he ovat niin kännissä, ettei tajua enää mistään mitää, sano heille, että antaisi 3 kartanpalan (on mukapas todella arvokas, ja siksi pankissa), sitten bankeri antaa sen sinulle, ja lähet karkuun, kun sinulla nyt on ne kaikki kartanpalat, yhdistä ne, ja saat siitä kokonaisen, mene sitten port sarimiin, satamalle. Crandoriin matkaaminen Kun olet port sarimin satamalla, kysy yheltä tarkastajalta, että missä on joku laiva, jolla voisi matkustaa crandoriin, tarkastaja sanoo "Hahahahah, empä tiedä, tuolla yks kokematon merikarhu voisi luulla, että sinne on helppo päästä, kysy häneltä!" Mene siis nedin luokse. Sano hänelle, että tarvitsisit todella ripeästi matkaa crandoriin, ned sanoo, ettei voi mennä sinne ilman karttaa. Anna hänelle kartta, ja hän lupaa viedä sinut sinne omalla soutuveneellään. Seuraavaksi lähdette matkaan, ja matkassa kestää ainakin 5 tuntia, kunnes tulee tsunami, ja ajaudutte nopeasti karille (crandoriin). Crandorilla näet, kun ned on kuollut, mene siis nyt crandorin tulivuoren sisälle, ja näet valtavan, 3 cm korkean rat-dragonin (lvl 5) mutta sitten muistat, että unohdit N00b's anti-dragon shieldin. Mutta ei se haittaa, tämä newb dragoni ei hittaa tulella kuin 1, joten voit rauhassa tappaa sen. Kun se on kuollut, ota dragonin valtava pää irti neulalla, mutta unohdit senkin kotiin, joten nyt sinun on otettava irti se pää bronze scimitarilla. Seuraavaksi mene n00bien kerhoon. Lopetus Menen n00bien kerhoon, ja puhu Mr. newbsille, anna hänelle dragonin pää, ja onneksi olkoon, tehtävä suoritettu!!! Palkkio *1 Qp *Kyky ostaa iron platebody. *Iiiiiik!!! 3 xp:tä strenaan.